My Angel
by Cutiecat
Summary: FE7-When Florina falls from the sky, she lands on a rather rude lord. It is not what it first appears. I won't tell you the pairing.


This is my second fanfic so it will probably suck

I DONT OWN FIRE EMBLEM :(

Anyways, r&r!

Warning: Florina appears to have voices, but the italics are actually Huey talking to her. Only Florina knows what Huey says, OK? Her thoughts are in 'these' single line things. Sorry, I forgot what they were called.

---

"They have the whole place surrounded!" Sain exclaimed as he rode up to Lyn and the others.

"Well, this sucks! Is there any hope of backup?" Lyn asked.

"I heard that Eliwood and a make-shift army are nearby. They're in Laus." Kent tried to help.

"Well can anyone see if they're here yet?!" Lyn finally lost her patience.

"Well, I could move around faster than Kent and Sain" Wil stated.

Fine, just hurry up and get out of my face!" Lyn practically screeched.

"You know, I can fly over everything and get there even faster than Wil" Florina spoke up.

"Oh, but Florina! Won't there be archers and stuff?" Lyn calmed down considerably.

"I don't care! I can handle this." 'I'm not a child' Florina thought to herself.

"Well, OK, if you think you can do it" Lyn sounded unsure.

Before anyone could say anything else, Florina took off on her pegasus, Huey. As she flew over the fields, she could see the enemy and suddenly freaked out at the thought of archers. Just as she had feared, the archers and ballistae began aiming for her and fired.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!!!!!!!! Huey, save me!!!!!!!" The falling pegasus knight screamed as she approached the Earth.

_I'm coming, Florina!_

"Florina!!!!" a different voice called.

'Oh, it must be Lord Eliwood'. She thought. She felt all of her memories fly by her as she plummeted from the sky...to land perfectly on top of a huge blue haired guy.

"Oh, I-I'm s-so sorry!" Florina stammered as she tried to sit up.

"So you fall on top of me and think you can say 'I'm sorry' and be done with it?!" the blue haired guy shouted, making Florina jump up from him and hide behind Eliwood.

"Hector! Be kind to Florina. She had no intention of landing on a big brute like you!" Eliwood defended the terrified girl.

"Ohmygosh!" Florina said so quickly that it sounded like a single word.

"Where's Huey?!" As if on cue, a medium sized pegusus fell on top of Hector.

"Oh, come on! What's next, a wyvern?!" Hector yelled.

"I-I said I was s-sorry!" Florina cried.

Hector shoved the winged horse off of himself and stormed away. Eliwood turned to Florina.

"Hey, Florina?"

"Y-yes, Lord Eliwood?"

"Why did you come here anyways?"

"Oh, that's right! Um...Well Lord Darin attacked the castle and, can you, um, maybe help us? Please?" Florina pleaded.

"Of course!" he then turned to the army and shouted "Everyone, we will be assisting Florina. Get ready for the battle."

Everyone rushed along to get the proper supplies. Florina checked on Huey to see how he was after diving down after her.

"Huey...?" Florina shook him awake.

"Huey! You're alive!" she rejoiced.

"Neiiiigh!" Huey whinnied as if to say _What? you thought I was so weak that I couldn't handle something like that?!_

"Oh, Huey! Of course you're a strong pegasus, but I worry about your overconfidence sometimes...Oh yeah! You know the horrifying guy we fell on? Well, he was really mean to me!"

"Nay!" _How dare he?! If I see him, i'll kill him!_

"Huey, he isn't THAT bad, but, thank you for caring about me."

"Nieaeh." _The battle is starting! We should go to where everyone else is._

"OK, come on, Huey. Let's get my weapons." Florina led Huey to where her stuff fell and attached her weapon holder to the weapon holder carrier on Huey's back. Just then, some enemy pegasi flew over her and headed toward the lords. Hector jumped up and chopped the pegasus rider's head off before doing the same to the pegasi.

"Oh...why did he have do kill them so gruesomely? Huey! He just looked at me and grinned evilly! Is he trying to threat me?" Florina spoke to her pegasus.

"Naee" _If he IS threatening you, i'll behead him before he can even come up with a plan of hurting you!_

"Oh, Huey, i'm scared..."

_It's OK, i'll take care of you. Let's get back to Lyn, maybe she will know what to do._

"OK, Huey." The young pegasus knight hopped on Huey's back and flew towards where Lyn was. Suddenly, she spotted a mercenary headed towards Kent who had no lance for some reason. "oh, no!", Florina thought, "that mercenary will rip Kent to shreds! I must save him!" Florina plunged down to the ground and jabbed at the mercenary. Feeling a sudden rush of pain in his shoulder, the mercenary turned to face Florina and lifted his sword and then...

"Sain!" Florina shouted as the green knight came to her rescue and plunged his lance through the mercenary's black heart.

"How could a noble knight stand by as a beauteous maiden is attacked...and, of course, the noble knight's dear friend" Sain finished as he turned to Kent.

"I must destroy these fiends before they may attempt to hurt you once more, my delicate rose!" Sain shouted as he turned to the enemy attacking Lyn and Wil.

"ahh, um...thank you, Sir Sain..." Florina called to the cavalier as she blushed profusely 'why do I blush so much when he says poetic things like that? I should know him well enough to realize that he says the same exact things to every other unfortunate girl he meets.'

As if reading her thoughts, Huey looked up at Florina and neighed _You like him, don't you?_

"Wh-What gives you that idea, Huey?! You can be so silly some times."

_The fact that you just stammered while talking to me gave it away pretty clearly, Florina._

"Oh... do you think I like, like-like him? Like, love him? Or is it just a crush?"

_I am not the one to tell you that-you should look deep inside yourself and figure it out. It may take time for you to find the answer._

"Ack!" Florina gasped as she noticed an enemy creeping closer to her. She immediately rose into the air and plunged back down, aiming her spear at the axe-wielder. Just as she was about to strike her target, the brigand shielded himself with the flat side of the axe and quickly cut the pegasus knight's spear. The brigand, then proceeded to attack the helpless girl and her winged horse.

"No!" Florina cried as she realized that she was defenseless. "Lyn! Lyn, where are you? Help!" Florina shouted for any ally-or enemy to hear. She tried to get Huey to fly, but he was injured in his left wing. The young knight forced her horse to run as well as it could, but the enemy saw their attempt to escape and caught up.

"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!" she screamed as she prepared herself for the pain of the brigands axe against her skin. But the pain that she expected never came and she dared open her eyes that had been shut tight.

"Sain!" Florina felt her cheeks flush as she waited for whatever poetic line the mounted knight had waiting for her.

"Ah, my darling Florina. This is the second time I hath rescued thy fair damsel in distress. I hope that thy maiden has not caught a terrible sickness." the hopeless romantic recited.

"T-thank you, Sir Sain. I apologize for my inattentiveness today..."

"Oh, worry not, maiden. If this terribly hot day has harmed your lovely self, feel free to rest a while."

"Thank you, but that will be unnecessary." Florina replied, calmly as she could, being this close to the one she might have a crush on.

"Should we get back to the group?" Florina questioned.

"No, I was told that some thugs were coming from down here, so we may as well fight them off."

Florina just stared at the knight for a moment. 'Did he really come here just for that, or was it more than coincidence? Has he been watching me more closely?'

_I think you like-like him!_

"Huey, how can you read my thoughts?"

_I guess i'm just magical that way._

"You talk to your horse too?" Sain asked Florina.

"Oh, um, yes. I-uh, I didn't know that you talked to your horse." Florina stammered, embarrassed that Sain had seen her talking to an animal. 'Can he read my thoughts too?' Florina wondered.

_Well, if he can, then he probably knows how you feel about him..._

'If I just think to talk to you, Huey, do you think it would be safer?'

_It probably would be._

"So, what do you talk to your pegasus about?" Sain questioned randomly

"Uh...I talk to Huey about..." 'Huey, what should I say?!'

_Say you talk about flying with me._

"I talk about flying" Florina attempted to hide the fact that she was lying.

"I don't think that's what you talk about with him" Sain said.

"Wh-why would y-you think th-that?"

"Well, first of all, you took about two minutes to answer. Secondly, you just stuttered three times. Usually, you stutter only once around me."

"You actually pay attention to how much I stutter?" Florina sounded freaked out now.

"Well, I don't usually have much to do so...yeah."

"Well, uh, what do you talk to your horse about?" Florina decided to change the subject slightly.

"I won't tell you until you tell me the truth." Sain stated defiantly.

"But...I can't tell anyone! Especially not you!" Florina blurted out 'whoops'

_You bet 'whoops'! You practically gave it away! You might as well just tell him_

"No!" Florina shouted.

"...?" Sain looked at Florina, confused.

"I-I guess i'll tell you this much: I can talk to Huey just by thinking" Florina explained.

"Really? I can do the same with Horsey!"

"Your horse's name is Horsey?"

"Well...I couldn't really think of a name..."

"Sain?"

"Yes, my fragile flower?"

"Do you like anyone in particular? Or do you really only care that the person is a girl?"

"Of course my heart belongs to only one person!" Sain said, determined to prove that he was more than just a womanizer.

"I think i'm ready to tell you what I talk about with Huey..."

"And, what, my dear, would that be?" Sain asked as he moved closer to the doll-like girl.

"I talk about...you" Florina confessed, blushing.

"Florina, I have something to tell you." the green knight said.

"Y-yes, Sain?"

"I talk to Horsey about you." With that, he completely closed the gap between them and he kissed her. What surprised him, slightly, was that she kissed him back. The held onto eachother kissing for what seemed like and eternity.

"Sain?" Florina looked at the cavalier.

"Yes, Florina?"

"Did you really mean what you said and did?"

"Of course I did, my angel" And with that, they kissed again. Florina knew, somehow, that he had told the truth and for the first time in a while, she felt that her fear of men had dissipated into nothingness.

_You are such a wierdo, Florina!_

'Oh, shut up, Huey.'

--

So, there it is: my first oneshot fanfic ( thank you, Maxmagnus20019 for telling me that it's called a oneshot). please review!


End file.
